The Pokemon Master
by Deltared52952
Summary: this the story of Ash and his life in the future after accomplishing his goal
1. Chapter 1

**The Pokémon Master**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home **

A/N: Pokémon may not be the best idea but I'm trying to expand my horizons. If you look carefully there is a lesson in this

One crisp morning a middle aged man stepped outside to smell the fresh air to look at the butterfrees and look at all that had done and took a look at the world before him. Walking around his land looking on at the herd of Torus, the Swallow, Staraptor and Unpheasant gliding though the air. The pond area filled with Pokémon like Kingler, Toadile, and other water types and many others but the most important one was actually the smallest one amongst the rare, tall, fast, powerful and swift was the one that started it all one little Pikachu. This home of the Pokémon master Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town known his prowess as a battler and unorthodox method his has the ability to adapted to any situation changing plans mid-battle and still winning Ash was no push-over that's one thing for sure. Ash has made history having a (Dusk form) Lycianroc, an Infrenape with the most powerful blaze ever seen and to top it all of a Pikachu that can use hyper-beam. N/A: (For those who do not know Pikachu can't learn hyper-beam until it evolves) Ash was on the front porch drinking some coffee when his wife and Pikachu came now Serena after becoming Carlos queen went looking for the man that she loved and for some unexplainable reason Ash was the one she wanted and THE ONLY ONE! Serena said, " Morning honey your mom called she says to be careful you maybe a Pokémon master but there is always going to be hooligans looking to make a mark."

Ash was lost in thought Serena saw that smile and said, " My isn't this a surprise you thinking about something besides battles."

Ash finally realized that Serena was their he said, Sorry babe I was thinking about something."

Serena said, " I can see that, what were you thing about?"

Ash said, " Take look at everything I accomplished, I have achieved all my goals and yet it feels like I have done nothing."

" I see." Serena said, " You feel like you have no propose no more challenge to work towards."

Ash just smile said to himself, " Only married for five years and she reads me like a book."

Serena said, " You know I always admired how you always looked to the future but sometimes you need look at what's in front of you and reflect on your past to help have a vision for the future."

This gave Serena an idea but to properly executed it she had to do in secret. While Ash was out she made some phone calls ranging from Kento to all the to Aloha and some other regions.

Meanwhile Ash was out in the city with Pikachu and looking on out into the sky and pondered on what his wife had told him"_Sometimes you need look at what's in front of you and reflect on your past to help have a vision for the future._"

Then a young man who looked like he's now starting on his adventures walked up to him and said, " Hi I'm Axel and this my partner Charmander."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Challenge

Ash said, " Nice to meet you Axel, Charmander how are you? Looking at you and your partner you don't have a much battle experience. Am I correct."

Axel said, " Yes, I just started my journey when I saw you Pokémon master Ash Ketchum."

Ash had a smile on his then asked, " What is your dream?"

Axel said, " I want to be like you."

Ash said, " don't do that, aim to be better, because if you try to be like me you will fail, find you the style that suits you best. Then build on it make yourself stronger then maybe one day you will even surpass me, build your own legacy don't copy another's, be who you are not the person next to for what works of may not work for you, that is my advise to you Axel."

Axel said, " Thank you for the advise. Can I have a battle with you?"

Ash said, " Are you sure about this?"

Axel said, " If I'm to become better than you I need gauge my strength compared to yours."

Ash said, " Ok then let's do this."

Axel said, " Let's go Charmander."

Ash said, " I choose you Pikachu. You have the first move Axel."

Axel said, " Charmander use scratch."

Ash said, " Pikachu use quick attack and follow it up with iron tail."

Pikachu was running circle around Charmander couldn't land one attack. Pikachu made full contact with Charmander and iron tail end it. Ash said, "You have heart Axel challenging a Pokémon master for first battle, that's heart. That will take far."

Meanwhile back that home Serena was work with her Pokémon and she was no slacker when it came to training either when a visitor appears hello Mrs. Ketchum. Serena said, " Hello whom might you be?"

The man said, " We never met but your husband knows me we were rivals when he was in the Sinnoh region my name is Paul."

Serena said, " Okay, so what brings you here to my humble abode."

Paul said, " I know have a lot of people coming around to do this, I would like to challenge your husband to a battle."

Serena said, " I'm afraid he stepped out of a bit if you like you can wait here."

Paul said, " Thank you of your generosity."

Serena said, "would you like some tea Paul."

Paul said, " No thank I don't want to impose on you."

Serena said, " It's no trouble that all it's been a while since l had mannered guest at this house. Everyone who comes here uninvited are usually poor mannered trainers looking to make a mark something to the effect."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blast from The Past

Paul laughed and said, " If I had never meet Ash I would be one of them."

A Pokémon was lurking at the corner of the house, Serena said, " It ok Infernape, this man is a guest here."

Paul said, " Long time no see."

Serena said, " If you knew Infernape why was he hiding."

Paul said, " The fact he was hiding was because he new me at least the old me. I take it Ash never told you then considering the fact you seem oblivious, you know it's typical of him to leave the past in the past I never understood it at the time there were day when I drive him to the brink of anger then the next we meet he'll be kind and courteous to me. Here's the story Infernape was a Chimchar when Ash first meet him but I was its trainer."

Serena said, " You had a trade then."

Paul said, " No, I caught Chimchar after witnessing the most powerful blaze I've ever seen but I was never able to get him do it all over after frustration upon frustration I give and gave Chimchar. Ash took him under his wing for some he was the one to not only get the blaze that I so desperately wanted he managed to get him to control it without even trying to get teach him to control it. I plain out asked him about what he was doing with it his answer was '_I not trying to get him to control it I want to come up with my own battling style._' Yet some in developing his style he for the want of a better word tumbled upon the way to controlling it. Ever since that day at the sinnoh league he opened my eyes and I'm a better man for it."

Serena laughed and then said, " That's Ash for you he has that effect on people."

Ash was walking through Pallet town he met a fellow resident Gary Oak. Gary said, " Ashy boy."

Ash said, " Gary We're in our thirties you need to stop calling me that."

Gary said, " Not in the wildest dreams, Ashy boy."

Ash asked, " How's life as a Pokémon researcher?

Gary said, " It's good it's nothing like when were rivals but I'm happy with it."

Ash said, " I was kinda worried that you went with this because people you wanted to."

Gary said, " Let me tell you something you already know. Guys like us, you can't force us to do what we don't want to do."

Ash nodded his knowing exactly what he was talking about, " Hey Gary." Ash said, " Are you busy right now?"

Gary replied, " No. why do you ask?"

Ash said, " How would you like come over for dinner with my wife and I?"

Gary said, " In that case I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A Rivalry Rebirthed

Serena was talking with Paul and she had learnt some things about Ash from Paul to be things were a bit quiet in about half an hour or so Ash and Gary was by his house and Ash was stunned by what he saw Paul and he was laughing and smiling Ash shouted, " Paul!"

Gary said, " Wait that the same Paul from the in sinnoh."

Ash said, " The same."

Paul said, " A lot has changed Ash and I'm a better person."

Paul gave a genuine smile to booth, Ash asked, " What brings you here?"

Paul said, " I'm here continue where we left of from the sinnoh league."

Ash had a big smile on his as he said, " I was hoping you'll say that."

Serena said, " Not so fast you two dinner is almost done so you to will have to wait till after we eat."

You could see the disappointment on Ash's face Paul was a little more patient to say the least. Dinner was eaten and plates were washed everything to hold back this rekindled rivalry was done and Ash lead Paul and Gary to the battle field it was unique to say the least it was in a valley with lush strong trees it even had a pond area of the pokémon that can't been on land to battle this place was catered to every type of pokémon. To say Paul was curious was an understatement Ash said, " If you want to pick up were we left off how about a full six on six battle substitutions are allowed."

Paul said, " Fine by me. Osirine stand by for battle!"

Ash said, " Paul be warned I'm going on you! Snorlax I choose you."

Paul made first move with focus punch Ash followed suit it was the clash of the fist with both being equal however Osirine being smaller in size was beginning to be pushed back Ash said, " Shorlax use body slam!"

That move made full contact with Osirine but he was able to get back up and lift Shorlax of the ground and throw him a side.

Paul said, " Osirine used secret power."

It was a direct hit Ash command Shorlax to use yawn and it put Osirine to sleep then Finished it of with hyper-beam. Paul's next pokémon was Weevil by this time Shorlax had fallen asleep and was disqualified so Ash chose Lycianroc, Weevil charged with shadow claw Lycianroc used counter then stone edge the was effective against Weevil Paul said, " Weevil use shadow ball."

Ash said, " Lycianroc use acceleroc!"

Lycianroc was moving at break neck speeds creating after images of it's self Weevil was firing shadow balls at random not hit it's target Paul commanded Weevil to use double team. Lycianroc could not find the real one Ash said, " Use stealth rock."

Paul was confused when Weevil rushed at Lycianroc then the rocks appeared. Ash it's time to finish this! Z move time; this is our full power now Lycianroc use Continental Crush."

Paul was frozen in his tracks at the sight of this Z move.


End file.
